


Ten Years

by themistrollsin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys don't play hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: It's been ten years since Jonathan and Patrick have seen each other when Jonathan returns to Buffalo for his ten year class reunion.





	

Ten years.  Patrick can’t believe it’s been ten years since he’s seen Jonathan.  Of course, it wasn’t exactly a lifelong friendship at that point.  Jonathan had come to their school for his senior year.  Patrick was the first person he met.  They became good friends; more than good friends.  Jonathan was Patrick’s first.  But then the school year ended.  Jonathan went back to Winnipeg and Patrick stayed in Buffalo.  They stayed in contact throughout Patrick’s senior year, but when he went to college they lost contact.

 

That was until he’d received a phone call from a number he didn’t recognize.  He hadn’t been able to answer is when the call came.  But as soon as he was able to he listened to the message.

 

“Hey Patrick, it’s um…”  There’s a cough as if the caller is nervous.  “It’s Jonathan.  I know you probably never expected to hear from me again after all these years.  But I’m going to be in town in a couple weeks.  Ten year reunion that I’m being forced to go to.  I thought maybe we could get together.  Catch up.  I’ll be there for a few days.  So um… yeah, give me a call.”

 

Patrick stares at his phone after he listens to the message.  He definitely hadn’t expected to hear from Jonathan again.  And now he’s going to be in town… a town Patrick doesn’t even live in anymore.  But he’ll go.  He has to go.  He has to see Jonathan.  Truth be told he never got over Jonathan.  They were never able to have an actual goodbye. 

 

Patrick puts his phone to his ear after calling the number Jonathan had called from.  He leans back in his chair, waiting for an answer.

 

“Hello?” Jonathan answers.

 

Patrick sucks in a deep breath.  He knows that voice.  He knows it so well.  It hasn’t changed all that much.  “Hi, Jonathan.  It’s Patrick.”

 

“Patrick, hi.”

 

“Sorry I missed your call earlier.  I was in a meeting.”

 

“No problem.  I understand.”

 

“So you’re coming in, huh?  When is that?”

 

“Um… reunion is July 9th.  It’s a Saturday.  I’m coming in that Friday and will be there until Tuesday.  I know we haven’t talked in ages, but I thought…”

 

“No, that’d be great.”

 

******  
  
Jonathan walks into restaurant and Patrick agreed to meet at.  He looks around and spots the man sitting at the bar.  He can’t help but smile as he makes his way over.  He hasn’t changed much at all.  As he approaches, Jonathan rests his hand on the man’s shoulder.  Patrick turns and smiles.

 

“Hey,” Patrick says as he slips off the stool.

 

“Hi back,” Jonathan responds.  He gives the smaller man a quick hug.  “You look good.”

 

Patrick smiles.  “Right back at you.  There’s a bit of a wait for a table so I grabbed the last two seats here while we wait.”

 

Jonathan nods.  “Sounds good.”  They both still down.  “What are you drinking?”

 

“Long Island.  My sister got me hooked on these.”

 

Jonathan grins as the bartender walks over.  “I’ll have a Long Island.”

 

“You got it,” the woman says.

 

Jonathan looks at Patrick.  “Thanks for meeting with me.”

 

“Thanks for calling.”  Patrick smiles at him.  “Hard to believe it’s been ten years.”

 

“Right?”  Jonathan nods at the bartender before turning back to Patrick.  Before either can say anything, they’re being called that their table is ready.

 

Patrick looks across the table at Jonathan after deciding what he wants to eat.  Jonathan hasn’t changed much over the years.  His smile still sends chills down Patrick’s spine.  And the way his deep brown eyes shine with each smile.  Those eyes… Patrick can still remember the way they looked when Jonathan was hovered over him; slowly sinking into him.  He remembers the moment Jonathan reached his orgasm by the way his eye glazed over as he mumbles Patrick’s name.

 

“So,” Jonathan says pulling Patrick out of his thoughts.  “Where are you living now?”

 

Patrick takes a sip of his drink.  “Chicago.”

 

“Chicago?”  Jonathan laughs softly.  “First of all, you flew out here just to meet with me?”

 

Patrick nods slowly.  “It’s been ten years.”  He shrugs.  “And second of all?”

 

“I wish I would have known that.  I’m in Chicago a lot for work.  Did you move there for work?  Or just because?”

 

“For work.  I had been here when I first started.  But they needed someone at the Chicago office.  I was approached about it.  I like it there though.  Can’t go wrong with Chicago.”

 

“Very true.”  Jonathan grins.  “How long have you been there?”

 

“Umm… Almost four years.  It’ll be four years in September.”

 

“And what do you do?”

 

“I work for a manufactured housing business.”

 

“Holland?”

 

Patrick frowns.  “How’d you know?”

 

Jonathan snorts.  “I work at the Winnipeg branch.”

 

“Of course you do.”  Patrick shakes his head.  “What do you do there?  I know you said you’re in Chicago a lot for work.”

 

He nods.  “I’m a housing consultant.  What about you?”

 

“Service coordinator.  Well, almost.  I’m training in that now.  The guy there now is retiring, so he’s training me.  I’m looking forward to it.  It’ll let me travel more.”

 

“That’s always a perk.  Can get annoying, but overall I like the travel.”

 

“How long have you been working there?”

 

“I started my junior year of college.  Started in the mail room and worked my way up.  I’ve been a housing consultant for two years now.  I love it.”

 

Jonathan sets his fork down after he finishes eating.  He looks across the table at Patrick who is finishing up as well.  “So, are you seeing anyone?” he asks.

 

Patrick shakes his head.  “No,” he answers.  “You?”

 

“Nope.  Hard to find someone when I work as much as I do.”

 

“I hear ya.  I had been seeing someone for nearly a year.  When he heard that I would be traveling with my new position, he left.”  Patrick shrugs.  “Obviously wasn’t a forever kinda love.”

 

“Obviously not.  When was this?”

 

“We broke up in March.  What about you?  When was your last relationship?”

 

“Serious relationship like that?  Almost two years ago.  We were together for three years.  Nothing really happened, just ran its course.”

 

“Do you still talk to him?”

 

“Occasionally.  We don’t make it a point to call each other or anything like that.  But if we see each other we’ll talk a little.  Plus, we have some mutual friends, so we’ll see each other through them still.  But we don’t hate each other.  What about you and yours?”

 

“Haven’t talked to him since.  Not really upset about it.  I mean, in the beginning I was.  But I’m over it.”  He shrugs.

 

Jonathan looks at Patrick after they walk outside a short time later.  “Where are you staying?” he asks.

 

“Been crashing at my sister’s,” Patrick answers.  “Where are you at?”

 

“Hilton over on Chester.”  He licks his lips as he shoves his hands in his pockets.  “Wanna come to my room?  Hang out?”

 

Patrick smiles.  “Sure.  I’ll meet you over there?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

******  
  
Patrick steps into Jonathan’s room and glances back as the other man closes the door behind them.  “Nice room,” he says.

 

“Traveling the way I do has its perks,” Jonathan responds with a smile.  He pulls his wallet out of his pocket and sets it on the dresser before unhooking his watch.  He glances over at Patrick.  “You should check out the view.”  He gestures toward the window, smiling when Patrick walks over.

 

“Wow,” Patrick mutters.  “This is crazy.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen Buffalo like this.”

 

Jonathan smiles as he moves to stand beside Patrick.  “So there was one question a number of people asked me last night.”

 

Patrick looks over.  “I never did ask you about the reunion.”  He raises an eyebrow.  “What question?”

 

“If you and I were still together.”

 

Patrick stares at Jonathan.  “Seriously?”  He wrinkles his nose at the thought.  They were never technically together back then.  Sure, they had a little something going on, but it wasn’t an actual relationship.  “What’d you tell them?”

 

“The truth.”  Jonathan shrugs.  “Listen, I know what we had back then wasn’t exactly anything, but I want you to know that I cared about you.”

 

“I know you did.  I cared about you too.  I wouldn’t let just anyone be my first.”

 

Jonathan grins.  “I could have killed you for not telling me that until we had already started.”

 

“I didn’t want you to stop.”  Patrick shrugs.  “And you would have.”

 

“Probably.”  He looks at Patrick.  “I won’t stop now though.”

 

Patrick has to close his eyes for a moment before looking at Jonathan once again.  “Don’t say that if you aren’t going to do anything.”

 

Jonathan turns toward Patrick.  “I wouldn’t do that.”  He reaches over and takes Patrick’s hand.  He can see Patrick tense ever so slightly.  “I won’t force you into anything, Paddy.”

 

Patrick takes a shaky breath as he meets Jonathan’s eyes.  “I haven’t heard that name is years.”  He steps closer to Jonathan.  “You are the only one who has ever called me Paddy.”

 

“I know.”  Jonathan reaches up, resting his hand on the slightly younger man’s cheek.  “Tell me what you want.”

 

“You.”  Patrick curls his free hand around Jonathan’s shirt and pulls him closer.

 

Jonathan closes the distance and kisses Patrick.  It’s been ten years since he’s felt these lips, but they are just like he remembers.  The only difference is he’s no longer the hesitant 17 year old.  There’s a confidence behind the kiss now.  Jonathan slides his hands down Patrick’s back and grips the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he mutters.

 

“You better not stop,” Patrick growls as he pulls the taller man toward the bed.

 

Jonathan smiles when he’s turned around and pushed down onto the bed.  He watches as Patrick kicks out of his own shoes before climbing onto the bed with him.  They move to the center of the bed.  Jonathan’s hips buck up slightly when Patrick straddles over him.  Patrick smiles down at the man as he moves down a little, making sure to brush over Jonathan’s hardening cock. 

 

“Fuck, you’re a damn tease,” Jonathan mutters.

 

“Never,” Patrick says as he pulls Jonathan’s belt loose.  “Can’t do anything while we both have way too many clothes on.”  Reaching back, he pulls his shirt off.

 

Jonathan growls a little as he slides his hands up Patrick’s stomach and chest.  “Not the scrawny 17 year old anymore.”

 

Patrick snorts as he leans down and kisses Jonathan.  “No, now a scrawny 27 year old.”

 

“Oh come on.”  He pulls Patrick back down and kisses him.  “I need you.  I’ve needed you for ten years.”

 

“Then take me.”  He moves back in order for them to strip out of their clothes.  The moment they’re both naked, he’s back in Jonathan’s arms.

 

Jonathan rolls them over as he kisses Patrick once again.  “Shit, hang on.”

 

“What?”  Patrick frowns when Jonathan slides off the bed.  “Johnny…”  He stops and smiles a little when he sees what Jonathan had pulled from a bag.  “Did you come thinking you’d get lucky?”

 

Jonathan returns to the bed.  “I had hoped.  Just wasn’t sure where we stood.”

 

“Me neither.  Especially considering I didn’t know if you were seeing someone.  For all I knew you were married.”

 

“Not married.” 

 

“Good to know.  Me neither while that subject is here.”

 

Jonathan laughs a little.  “Good to know.  Can we continue this now?”

 

Patrick shifts enough to let Jonathan slide into him after he’s prepared.  He sucks in a deep breath as Jonathan pushes fully into him.  “Fuck,” he mumbles.

 

“You okay?” Jonathan asks.

 

“Oh yeah.”  He pulls Jonathan down to kiss him.  “Please move.”

 

Jonathan smiles against his mouth.  “You got it.”  His thrusts start slowly.  After a few moments, his movements quicken.  He lifts their arms over Patrick’s head, linking their fingers together. 

 

Patrick arches up against Jonathan.  “Feels so good.”

 

“You’re telling me.”  Jonathan lets go of one Patrick’s hand to slip his hand between them.  He wraps his fingers around Patrick’s cock, stroking in time with each thrust. 

 

Reaching up with his free hand, Patrick curls his fingers into Jonathan’s hair.  “Oh yes.”

 

“Come for me, Paddy,” Jonathan says against his mouth.

 

Patrick is sure he whines, but he doesn’t care.  “Johnny…”

 

“Come for me.”

 

Patrick arches up as he reaches his release, coming over his stomach and Jonathan’s hand.  “Oh fuck Johnny.”

 

“That’s it Paddy.”  Jonathan slams into Patrick one last time before he comes with a loud grunt.  After a moment to regroup, Jonathan pulls out before falling beside Patrick.  “How the hell did we go ten years without this?”

 

Patrick looks over at Jonathan and grins.  “You went back home.”

 

“Oh right.  Smartest and dumbest move I ever made.”  He sits up to pull the used condom off. 

 

“Let’s not wait ten years next time.”

 

**The End**


End file.
